maeykka_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
Augur
Users of the Mental arts, Augurs can weave illusions, as well as influence, read and possibly control minds. It is one of the rarest talents and hardest schools to master, and also one of the most dangerous. Each Augur begins with a Scholar Sponsor who will teach them the ways of the Augur. Unlike other Maguses, there is no spellbook. Augurs are expected to memorize the ways that their spell can be use, and to pass it on verbal & somatically to their students. Instead of spellbooks, they are given headgear that help them channel their mental energies. To learn a new spell is to spend time and money with an Augur Scholar. Beginning the Augur Class Here is what is given to those who take one level in the Augur Class Hit Points & Stamina/Mana Points * Hit Dice: 1d6+CON per Augur level * Stamina Dice: 1d8+CHA per level * Mana Dice: 1d8+INT per level Proficiencies * Armor: none, but no penalty to spellcasting * Weapons: simple weapons * Spellcasting: Unlike the other Magus, Augurs use Stamina Points as well as Mana Points, which means that they must be fully well-rested to get their points back and cannot recharge with potions or mana wells throughout the day. However, if they have a Mirror or Crystal Ball, they can store spells within them for later usage. Starting Equipment Inventory: Copper Headpiece '''A signet of the Augur and something that allows a second roll on all spell saves if equipped. It can be a circlet, a headband, a pair of glasses – basically anything that is made of copper and inscribed with the Augur Ward for Concentration will do. '''Inventory for Main Classes (these aren’t given when Augur is the multiclass) * The Tan Robe: The clothing of aspiring Augurs, which confers +2 lightning resistance and the ability to summon mist (+1 to illusion spells, +1 to sneak) * A Copper Mirror: An object that can hold extra spells to be utilized by the Augur. The basic one holds three spells. * Scholars Pack or Explorers Pack Augur Leveling As Augurs level up, their learned spells become more powerful and develop more features as well, becoming more efficient all the while. While a beginning Augur may expend a lot of stamina to cast even simple mentalist spells, a highly-seasoned Augur can do miraculous tricks of the mind almost as easy as breathing. Postulant Level The Postulant begins their first level with five memorized spells and a Copper headpiece. For every future spell, the Postulant must take an in-game day to work on it with an Augur Scholar. Each Postulant spell starts off costing 5 Stamina Points (SP) and 2 Mana Points (MP) to activate at its lowest level. Upping the level of the spell costs +1 SP & +1 MP to activate. As the Augur levels up however, each spell they have learned is made more efficient by -1SP per level. All spells must cost at least 1 SP. If the Augur chooses to learn lower level spells at a higher level, each will still take a day to learn, but the Augur also will still be able to reap the stamina efficiency benefits. So if a Level 4 Augur activates Psychic Push, they will be able to use the most basic version for just 1 SP but a LVL4 version (which would push something 4x the Augur's weight 10ft away) will still cost it 5SP. Level 1 Spells * Charm: Makes a person or animal friendly to you on a check (must touch) * Whisper: Send a message directly into the ear of an ally within 100 ft/LVL * Dancing Lights: Up to four lights within a 10ft radius level, lighting up 100ft * Blurred Movement: Protect against AOO, & grants a 20% miss chance when moving * Psychic Push: Knock an object back at least 10ft Level 2 - 5 Spells Scholar Level Full Spells List per Level will be added later. In order to obtain Scholar Status, a practitioner must travel to an Academic Institution and request an audience with fellow Scholars (a Peer Review) to showcase mastery of at least two of the Level 5 spells. The cost for a Peer Review is usually around 100G. Inventory: Silver Crown The silver crown (more like a silver circlet) is a sign of rising to Augur status at The Institute. In addition to helping the conductivity of Augur spells (giving an additional -1SP, and rendering all first level spells free), it also allows for the storage of five Postulant Level spells of the caster's choosing. Depending on which of the two Level 5 spells are mastered, the Scholar is placed into one of the following schools * Telepaths: For those who can read thoughts and gain sensory information through the bodies of others. Their empathetic mental power is so great that they are able to connect to the wider web of sensory connections in the world, even eventually being able to astrally project. * Illusionists: For those who are master artists at weaving imagery and sensation, blurring the line between reality and dreams, and utilizing that power to dominate all in their domain. * Telekinesists: Those who have turned their thoughts into physical power, allowing them abilities to control the matter around them only limited by their mental capacity. Scholar Spells Something about Scholar Spells Grand Magus Full Spells List per Level will be added later.